powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Attacks
The ability to release/use fire to various attacks. Sub-power of Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks and Energy Attacks. Opposite to Fire Defense. Also Called * Fire/Flame Projection/Techniques * Flame Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Fire Bolts:' Project fire that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Fire Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of fire. *'Fire Beam Emission:' Release beams of fire. *'Fire Blast:' Release fire over a specific target area. *'Fire Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of fire. *'Fire Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of fire. *'Fire Breath:' Discharge fire from the mouth. *'Fire Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Fire Cutting:' Use fire to cut opponents. *'Fire Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with fire. *'Fire Pillar Projection:' Project fire pillars. *'Fire Spike Projection:' Project fire spikes. *'Fire Stream Projection:' Create fire streams. *'Fire Vision:' Emit fire from one's eyes. *'Fire Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of fire. *'Fire Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of fire that repels everything. *'Flaming Surface:' Cause surfaces to emit flames. *'Formulated Fire Blasts:' Release blasts of fire in the form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Discharge fire from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of fire. *'Omnidirectional Fire Waves:' Send out a wave of fire in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of fire that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release flame blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of fire. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Dark Fire Attacks *Hell-Fire Attacks *Holy Fire Attacks Associations *Electric-Fire Attacks *Fire Manipulation *Fire Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Ice-Fire Attacks *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Pyrokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Constructs *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require an outside source of fire to create blasts. *Users may not be immune to the effects of own blast. *Firing may be an involuntary reaction or released in a constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Users can be overpowered by Water/Ice-Based Abilities and/or Freezing. Known Users Gallery Roku.gif|Avater Roku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang Avatar state attack.gif|Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Firebending. Flame Princess Fire Blast.gif|Flame Princess (Adventure Time) Benatu Eshu Vs Mari McCabe.gif|Benatu Eshu (Arrowverse) File:Pyronite_(Ben_10).gif|Heatblast (Ben 10) a Pyronite. Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Heatblast's pyrokinesis. Swampfire Vs Vilgax Ben 10.gif|Swampfire (Ben 10) a Methanos. Ultimate Kevin Fire Attacks.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) projecting flames. Future Gwen Tennyson Fire Magic.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Alan Albright (Ben 10)Chest Fireball.gif|Alan Albright (Ben 10) a hybrid pyronite. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai's (Bleach) Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin incinerates anything that touches the blade's edge into utter nothingness... File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|... Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin which incinerates all into nothingness by sending out a slash of flames and heat... File:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) Itto_Kaso.gif|... and Hado 96: Itto Kaso which creates a massive blade of fire that can incinerate his foes at the cost of his arm. Burning by Rei Ogami.gif|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) Blazing Fire Punch.jpg|Boboiboy Blaze (Boboiboy the Movie) releasing a Blazing Fire Punch. Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) using Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Mustang Fire Alchemy.gif|Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) using his Fire Alchemy to destory Envy. File:Fiendfyre.png|A Dark Wizard (Harry Potter) casting Fiendfyre. Magician's Red POWA.gif|Muhammed Avdol's Red Bind (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Adventure) Fatuo.png|Fatuo (Kofi) Halloween Aura.jpeg|Halloween’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRMs attack using the element of fire. Uchiha Clan's Fire Release Style.gif|The Uchiha Clan's signature technique, Fire Style/Release: Fireball Jutsu/Grand Fireball Technique/Blaze of Glory (Naruto). Itachi using Amaterasu.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using Amaterasu during his duel with his brother, Sasuke... File:Fire_Release_Phoenix_Sage_Flower_Nail_Crimson.png|...and using Fire Style/Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson to imbue shuriken with flames, launching fiery bladed projectiles. Sasuke's Fire Release - Great Dragon Fire Technique.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Fire Style/Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique to fire off a dragon shaped fireball.... File:Sasuke_using_Amaterasu.gif|...and later using Amaterasu, the highest level of Fire Style/Release. Madara Uchiha's Fire Breath.gif|Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) Fire Style/Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame. File:Fire_Release_Blast_Wind_Wild_Dance.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Fire Style/Release: Blast Wind Wild Dance. Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) using his signature technique Fire Fist/Hikan, to blast through a fleet of Barque Works Ships.... Ace Fire Gun.gif|...Higan, which turn his fingertips into flames and shoot off bullets of fire... Ace Shinka Shiranui.jpg|...Shinka: Shiranui, solidified lances of fire... Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Dai enkai.gif|...and his ultimate technique, Dai Enkai: Entei, a gigantic fireball resembling the sun. Franky Firebreath.jpg|Franky (One Piece) using his Fresh Fire technique. Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|Usopp (One Piece) using his Special Attack: Fire Bird Star to burn the World Gov't's flag. Sanji Diable Jambe.gif|Sanji (One Piece) using his Diable Jambe technique to burn a Kraken with a blazing flames. Tobu Shigan Hibachi.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using his Tobu Shigan Hibachi technique which uses high friction to send fiery bullets to pierce and internally burn his opponent. Redhawk.gif|A homage to his late brother Ace, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk to launch a fiery fist that explodes on impact. Sabo_Flame_Dragon_Claw.gif|Sabo (One Piece) using Kaen Ryuou to blast away Jesus Burgess. Genos' Fireball.gif|With his Incineration Cannons, Genos (One Punch Man) can fire large and powerful blasts of fire... Genos (One Punch Man) Incinerate.gif|...using his upgraded Incineration Cannons to fire an enormous inferno. Charizard's Flamethrower.gif|Charizard (Pokémon) using "Flamethrower". File:Flareon_Fire_Spin.png|Flareon (Pokémon) using "Fire Spin". File:Harrison_Blaziken_Blaze_Kick.png|Blaziken (Pokémon) using "Blaze Kick". Magmar's Fire Blast.gif|Magmar (Pokemon) using Fire Blast... Magmar's Fire Spin.gif|...and Fire Spin. File:Ho-Oh_Sacred_Fire.gif|Ho-Oh (Pokémon) using its signature fire-attack "Sacred Fire". File:Mega_Charizard_X_Fire_Blast.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon Origins) using "Fire Blast". File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) using Final Secret Sword: Kaguzuchi. File:Hyottoko's_Fire_Breath.png|Hyottoko (Rurouni Kenshin) using Fire Breath. Pyrrha_Dodge.gif|Cinder Fall (RWBY) attacking Pyrrha with fire. Gabimaru's Ninpo Flame Figure (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|Gabimaru the Hollow (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) using his Ninpo: Fire Monk technique. Hiei Slashing with the Sword of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) concentrating his Black Flames into his sword. File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using its ultimate attack, Egyptian God Phoenix. Crazy Jane Sun Daddy Fireball (Doom Patrol).gif|Crazy Jane/Sun Daddy (Doom Patrol/DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries